Rose Tyler and the Hunger Games
by KappyWrites
Summary: My name is Rose Tyler. I've been traveling through time and space with my best friend. He's known as the Doctor. For some reason, today we've ended up in a strange place. A whole new country to us called Panem.
1. Welcome to District Three

"Hit the floor!" The Doctor shouted at me. Seeing as though I was already falling, that didn't really matter. The Doctor and I both fell backwards onto the floor.

* * *

I wasn't sure how much later, but when the Doctor and I regained consciousness, (meaning when we hit the floor we must have passed out or gotten knocked out somehow.) I looked at the Doctor in shock. Just recently, meaning a few weeks ago, I had gotten used to his new regeneration. I knew that whatever had just happened was going to take quite a lot of getting used to.

The Doctor was much younger than he had been before. He wasn't just a few years younger; he was hundreds of years younger. He went from 903 to what- 18 years old? He appeared to be about 18 years old, which wasn't much younger than me, or so I thought.

"Rose, you look like you've lost a few years of age! You must be about 17 now!" The Doctor exclaimed. He looked just as shocked when he saw me as I must've looked when I saw him.

"You've lost more years than I have, Doctor! You look to be about 18 now!" I explained to him.

The Doctor immediately ran over to the TARDIS's console. He pressed a few buttons and something on the TARDIS's console scanned him. On the small screen in front of him, it showed his age, 18 years old. He then motioned for me to come over to him. The TARDIS scanned me as well and said I was 17 years old. Apparently, we had been rather accurate on our guesses.

"How could this have happened?" I ask the Doctor.

"For once, Rose, I have no idea how this happened." The Doctor said. "Well, we might as well see what's outside." He continued. Rather than looking on the screen on the TARDIS's console, he opened the doors of the TARDIS and we looked at the sight before us. We saw industrial buildings and equipment, along with a variety of factories. We stepped outside of the TARDIS and all of a sudden, the doors closed behind us and the TARDIS vanished.

"That's not good, is it?" I asked the Doctor rhetorically. He answered anyways.

"No, I guess it's not." He responded.

"We don't even have the correct clothes to fit in! Heck, mine are much too big on me and you look like you're having the same trouble." I say as the Doctor pulls up his trousers a little more because they had been falling down a bit.

As soon as I said this, a young girl with fiery red hair and striking blue eyes came up to us. She looked to be about 14 years old.

"Are you two lost? I heard you talking and saw you come out of that blue box. You're not supposed to be here, are you?" The girl questioned us. "I'm Blaire Kaplan. Who're you?" She continued.

"I'm Rose Tyler." I responded.

"John Smith." The Doctor responded, introducing himself with a smile. We both put out a hand towards the girl known as Blaire. She shook hands with each of us.

"It's nice to meet you." She said.

"The same to you." I responded.

"It's a pleasure." The Doctor responded to Blaire with another smile.

"I heard you saying you needed some smaller clothes. I might have some back at my house if you'd like some. Follow me." Blaire said, motioning at us to follow her. The Doctor nodded and we followed her along to her house. It was about a mile walk. Once we got there, we noticed it was a rather small house. It seemed even smaller for the amount of people that lived there. She lives there with her mother, father and three sisters. Blaire told us that her family always kept their old clothes around unless they are completely un-wearable, just in case someone in the family or one of their friends needed something to wear or if something went wrong and they needed them for anything else. This was something the Doctor and I were very grateful for.

When Blaire gave me some clothes to change in to, I was surprised as to what she gave me. It was a knee length, semi-formal pink dress. I asked her why she gave me this to wear, seeing as though it wasn't anywhere close to everyday clothing. She then explained the Hunger Games to me. She explained that a boy and a girl from the ages of 12 to 18 from each of the 12 Districts would be chosen to fight to the death on live television. She explained this to the Doctor as well. After she was done with the explanations, she asked me something.

"Can I talk to you in private, Rose?" Blaire asked me. I looked over at the Doctor for confirmation and he nodded. I followed Blaire to another room. I assumed the room was either hers or a guest room. Blaire sat down in a pink beanbag and I sat down in the blue one across from her.

"Listen, Rose. Your friend will be picked in the reaping, and if you want to keep him safe, you'll have to volunteer as the female tribute. You two together could survive the 10th annual Hunger Games and not only bring honor to this District, which is District Three, but you would also be able to get your blue box back and get out of here. I know why you need the box. She's called the TARDIS, which stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. The TARDIS can travel anywhere through time and space. How do I know this you may ask? She- the TARDIS- used to take me places before your little friend came along. Trust me, you won't get your age or your precious TARDIS back until you win the Hunger Games." Blaire explained to me. I stared at her in a mixture of shock and horror. I headed back out to meet up with the Doctor. He saw the worry on my face.


	2. The Reaping

Despite the fact that Blaire had freaked me out with her crazy speech the night before and that she knew more about the Doctor, TARDIS and I than the average human should, I still agreed to stay with her and the Doctor at Blaire's house over night. The Doctor slept on the couch in the Kaplan family's living room and I slept in the guest bedroom that Blaire had talked to me in last night. It brought back some creepy memories, but I managed to be fine.

When I woke up the next morning, my clothes that Blaire gave me yesterday were lain out nicely on the floor. I got dressed into those clothes and headed over to the living room. I was shocked by what I saw. The Doctor looked stunning. He didn't just look good, he was handsome.  
The Doctor's hair was combed down nicely rather than its usual mess. Though I will admit, I had been rather fond of his messy hair. I thought it looked good. He was wearing a white collared shirt and a loose tie. He was wearing black dress pants and when I looked down at his feet, I noticed he was still wearing his red converse trainers. I guess it wasn't too odd though. Normally, he wore them with a suit and sometimes a trench coat to go with it. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's wrong with trainers? I love my trainers!" The Doctor exclaimed.

Blaire must had overheard our conversation. "What are trainers?" she asked. This is when I realized she wasn't British, so she wasn't used to British terms. Seeing as though she was from Panem, which mean she was of American descent, she must not have understood the British term 'trainers'. Just as I was about to explain, the Doctor lifted his right foot into the air and pointed at his trainers.

"Oh, like sneakers or something?" Blaire questioned.

"Yeah, sneakers. they're the same thing, just the British term." The Doctor explained.  
I was worrying about the reaping. What if Blaire was right and the Doctor really would get chosen? At this moment, I knew what I had to do. I'd be volunteering for a fight a fight to the death on live Tele. I was going to be a Hunger Games tribute. I would represent District Three, where I wasn't even from.

The Doctor glances at me for a moment. He opens his mouth to speak but stops himself. He must've noticed that I had the TARDIS key on a necklace around my neck.

* * *

About an hour later, we headed to the reaping. The Doctor had decided that if he got chosen to compete in the games, that he would take his sonic screwdriver as his token. If they didn't allow that, then he would take his trainers that he was wearing. I decided to take the key to the TARDIS.  
The reaping began and the peppy young lady from the Capitol, whom was known as Kassidy Gem, introduced herself and explained the games and the reaping.

"Ladies first!" she exclaimed. Reaching into a large glass bowl, she pulled out a slip of paper with a name on it. Unfolding it, she read the name aloud.

"Ariana Castingo!" she shouted to the crowd that was District Three. When she said the name, a young girl in the twelve year old section began to head up to the stage. Once she reached the stage, she was in tears. Volunteers were then asked for. It was dead silent. It was absolutely positively dead silent- except for me.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you ginjaninja2011 (From wattpad)for commenting! I really appreciate every comment/review I get, positive or negative. Any feedback is welcome. Whenever I get a comment/review from someone I will write a new chapter ASAP! Thank you!


	3. Train, Train Go Away

"I volunteer!" I shout through the silence of the crowd.

"No! Rose! No!" The Doctor was yelling at me. I had to ignore him. I just kept walking up to the stage. When I got up there, I was asked my name.

"Rose Tyler." I said. I was quiet, yet still audible.

"Rose Marion Tyler! You can't do this! Get back down here right now!" The Doctor was shouting. Shouting causes his voice to squeak a little sometimes, which it did. I continued to ignore him. I was doing this to save him.

"Now for the boys!" Kassidy Gem, the escort, said. She pulled a slip of paper out of the opposite bowl. Unfolding it, she read it aloud.

"John Smith!" She shouted to the crowd. It took him a moment, but the Doctor realized it was him being called. He was the one being called to a fight to the death. Walking up to the stage, I could see his face was full of concern. It made me feel sad for him. The escort told us to shake hands and we did as she said. We were then brought into the Justice Building. Unfortunately, the Doctor and I were separated in to two different rooms. I sat down in a red velvet chair. It was rather comfortable. While I was in there, Blaire came in. She looked different though. She now looked to me like she was about 18 years old. How could she had gotten older so quickly? I speak up to ask her why she looked so different.

"What happened? You're like, what, 18 years old now?" I ask her.

"19, actually. Let's just say, time travel is a very complicated, tricky and confusing thing." She says.

"You're a time traveler? I mean, I guess that makes since because you did know what would happen at the reaping. You also knew about the Doctor, TARDIS and I. Is there any advice you can give me, seeing as though you probably know what is going to happen?" I question Blaire.

"Rule One, the Doctor lies." Blaire says. She is plain and simple about it. She then turns and leaves the room. I try to follow her to get her to come back. I even say her name, but the peacekeepers grab me by my arms and bring me back into the room. I sit back down in the red velvet chair.

* * *

After about ten minutes, the peacekeepers come in and escort me to the train. When I board the train, I am immediately reunited with the Doctor. As soon as I see him, I run towards him and we join in a hug. Burying my face in his shirt, I mumble something inaudible. He asked me what I said and I don't answer with what I actually said, but instead give him a different true statement that probably meant more than what I said anyways.

"What are we going to do, Doctor? I'm not ready to die and I'm not ready to lose you." I said, crying.

"I know, Rose, don't worry. I'll protect you. We can talk about this tomorrow, okay?" The Doctor responds. I nod and as soon as I do so, he leans in and kisses me passionately on the lips. After we pull away, we both let out a small nervous laugh. We then both stand there in silence, and I am looking at the floor.

A little while later, we begin to watch the other Districts' reapings on the tele. A few tributes seem to stand out to me. They were the boy from One, Wolfsbane, the girl from Four, Oceana, and the boy from Seven, Sagebrush.

After we finished watching the reapings, I went to my room on the train and got changed in to my night clothes.

Thinking about the upcoming Hunger Games made it very difficult for me to fall asleep. I was having a lot of trouble trying to do so. I didn't fall asleep until at least ten minutes after I had last looked at the clock. When I read the clock, it said 4:51 AM.

* * *

In the morning, the Doctor comes barging into my room, waking me up.

"Rose, we need to talk." He says, closing the door behind him in a bit of a slam. I sit up and the Doctor sits at the end of my bed.

"No, Doctor, listen, it's about Blaire. She told me you'd get picked for the Hunger Games and I knew I had to volunteer. I just felt that she knew what she was talking about, and it turns out she did. Guess what? I was right and so was Blaire. I'm going to protect you, Doctor. No matter what happens, you're making it out of these games alive.

"I'm here to protect you and the other tributes, Rose. Even if it means I die in the process." The Doctor said.

"You're not going to die for me!" I shout at him. I then do what I didn't expect to do and I bet he didn't expect it either. I slapped the Doctor across the face and then I stormed out of the room.

* * *

**Author's Note:** If you would like to submit a character to be a tribute, please leave it in a comment/review! I will try to include them as soon as I can in the story and will most definitely give you credit for the creation of your character. Also, comment/review if you want the next chapter posted! Thank you GinjaNinja2011 (From Wattpad) once again for commenting!


	4. The Doctor's Parade of Roses

Slamming the door behind me, someone stops me in the hall.

"Slow down, tiger." He said to me.

"Who're you?" I ask the man who had stopped me when I was running down the hall, away from my room.

"I'm Blitzmolga Lee. I'm your mentor for the games this year. I take it you're Rose?" He said.

"Yeah, Rose Tyler. I'm the volunteer. Are we almost to the Capitol?" I question Blitzmolga. I realize he has a very interesting yet strange name. He also looks like a mixture of someone from the Capitol and someone from the Districts. He has blonde hair with flecks of black in it. I can tell he's dyed his hair multiple times. He's rather tall and his eyes are as dark as shadows. As soon as I ask him how long it will be until we arrive at the Capitol, the train pulls to a stop. I ran over to the window, seeing the people of the Capitol waving at us through the window. I turn around so I can go find the Doctor, and just as I turned, I found that he was standing right next to me.

"Listen, uhm, John," I begin, having realized I probably shouldn't call him Doctor around our mentor and escort. "I'm sorry about earlier. Can you forgive me?" I ask hopefully.

"Of course, Rose." He responded. We then joined in a hug that lasted for about thirty seconds, at which point, we realize there are not only our mentor and escort watching, but anyone from the Capitol that can see us right through the window of the train.

We were brought off of the train and as we are walking to go meet up with our stylists and prep teams, the Doctor whispers something in my ear.

"Let's put on a show." He whispers to me. I nod and we reach for each other's hand. We walk the rest of our way to the stylists and prep teams holding hands. It was strange. I had never really seen this side of the Doctor before. I figured that maybe it had something to do with us being much closer in age than we were before.

When we reached our destination, I kissed the Doctor on the cheek. He smiled and then walked off with his prep team.

My prep team greeted me. The team consisted of two boys and one girl. Their names were Arctic, Kyle and Castle. Castle was in the room while I was getting changed into some other clothes, which felt kind of awkward. I was relieved that at least the boys weren't in the room. Before I had gotten changed, they hosed me down with water. They had also waxed my legs. It felt really strange having two grown men in their mid-thirties waxing my legs. I had never had my legs waxed before. I can't even really explain how it felt. After they were finished getting me ready, they sent me in with my stylist.

My stylist looked rather strange. She had the same bright turquoise hair as Castle from my prep team did. My stylist introduced herself as Victrice. She spoke with an extremely thick Capitol accent.

"Rose, right? I heard about your volunteering. I guess that must be some pretty bad luck to have your boyfriend chosen for the games right after you volunteered." Victrice said. I was about to tell her that he wasn't my boyfriend, but then I realized that the Doctor's plan was probably to make us seem like we were in love so the Capitol would like us, so I just nodded in agreement with Victrice's statement. She smiled at my response of a nod.

"Now, let's get you ready for the tribute parade. I bet you can't guess what you'll be dressed as!" Victrice exclaimed. Honestly, I didn't even know what the tribute parade was, seeing as though Blaire hadn't explained it, so I just went along with it.

"You'll be dressing as a factory worker. Not just any factory worker though! You'll be in style! You'll be wearing some sparkly silver overalls with a yellow shirt. You will also be carrying a pair of pliers. John will be dressed similarly." Explained Victrice.

I changed into the clothes that Victrice had described as soon as she left the room. It certainly wasn't the most comfortable thing I'd worn in a while, but it surprisingly looked good.

Victrice takes me to meet up with 'John' by the chariot that we will be riding on in the parade. He was dressed similarly to me, except he was wearing gold overalls instead of silver and a gray shirt instead of yellow. We were both holding a different tool that would be used by factory workers working with technology. I had pliers and he had wire cutters.

"Rose and John, get on the chariot, the parade is about to start!" Blitzmolga was yelling at us. Stepping up onto the chariot, we- the Doctor, also known as John Smith, and I held hands, locking our fingers between each other's fingers.

The chariot started moving forward, pulled by two pearly white horses. The crowd was going wild over the Doctor/John and I holding hands.

When we finally arrived at the end of the pathway the chariots had been going down, we were all arranged in a big semi-circle. The president of Panem (Which is how he was introduced,) began to explain the Hunger Games and then welcomed us to the Capitol. His name was President Gilbert Sleet.

When we arrived at the tribute hotel and training center complex, they sent the Doctor and I up to the third floor and told us to get some rest because training would start the next day.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**This was a special update from my 'Day of the Doctor' countdown update spree! Thank you, GinjaNinja2011 from Wattpad, Anonymous commenter/reviewer JEREMY from FanFiction and Sakura Dragomir from FanFiction for commenting/reviewing! Those of you that submitted characters, I will try my best to include them as soon as possible! JEREMY, please contact me somehow so I can discuss something with you about your character! Thank you so much for the reads and comments/reviews! Enjoy 'The Hunger Games- Catching Fire' that comes out on November 22nd 2013, and the Doctor Who 50th Anniversary; 'Day of the Doctor' special on November 23rd 2013!**

**Dear readers,**

**You are amazing!**

**Sincerely,**

**Kaplan/KappyWrites**


	5. Weapons, Skills and More Skills

When I wake up, I look at the clock. It's 5:00 AM. _'That means my escort or mentor should be coming in here to wake me up any minute...' _I think to myself. As I'm thinking this to myself, my mentor walked in and saw I was already awake.

"Good, you're up. It's time for breakfast and then down to the training center for day one out of three for your training. Hurry up and get dressed. John is already out there in the dining room waiting for you so we can start breakfast." Blitzmolga said to me.

"Alright." I said, nodding as I sat up. I was wearing some pink pajamas that were rather warm. It was a long sleeved shirt and some warm trousers. I also had on a warm pair of some really soft and fuzzy socks. This is what I had decided to wear for bed. When I got up, my clothes were lain out for me neatly at the end of the bed. I got changes into the clothes. There was a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a black tracksuit jacket. The jacket had my District number on each of the sleeves on the side of the shoulder. '3' it said. I headed out to the dining room and the Doctor- John I should say- was dressed the same as I was.

For breakfast, I had quite the meal. I had french toast sticks, hashbrowns, scrambled eggs and 2 pancakes. It was absolutely delicious! When I asked who had made the food, I got a strange look of fear and embarrassement from a young, blonde girl in the corner. She was about 17, which I suppose, meant she was the same age as I was right then. The girl was wearing a turquiose sun dress that brought out her eyes. When Blitzmolga saw her, a look of anger stretched across his face.

"What are you doing in those clothes? You are an avox, a servant, a criminal! You should be dressed in the avox attire!" Blitzmolga yelled at her. The girl he had called an avox had the look of fear flash across her face as she ran off.

"Quite the rebel, that one. She's never following the rules. No worries, I've got it all sorted out. She will be changing into the proper clothing now. Now, where were we? Oh, yes. About the training, what types of skills do you two have at the moment?" Blitzmolga said to 'John' and I.

"Well, we can both run pretty fast. Rose is rather good at- well, Rose, what are you good at? A good ally, that's for sure, right?" 'John' questioned me.

I nodded. "John's strong, fast and really resourceful. He's good at making food as well, though I'm not sure what there would be to use in order to make food in the arena, depending on what the arena is." I say, explaining the Doctor's skills. I can never decide whether I should refer to him as the Doctor or John. I guess either is fine, though I have been having to address him as John Smith, unfourtunately.

'_I guess the Doctor has a lot more skills than I do. I sure hope we can both make it through the arena, even though I was told there could only be one victor.' _I thought to myself.

"Alrighty then, I guess it's time for you to head down to the training center!" Kassidy Gem, our escort, said to us. It was just then that I realized she had the same last name as a member of my prep team, Castle Gem. I decided not to say anything though.

Today, Kassidy was wearing a very intresting assortment of clothes. She had on a bright pink dress that appeared to have real flowers growing out of it, stems, leaves and all. The flowers were all an arrangement of different bright colors; lime green, neon yellow, bright orange... She had many, many different colors. Her hair was a slightly lighter and less bright pink than her dress. Her teeth were pearly white as she smiled at me.

_'How fake can a woman look?' _I wondered in my head. Her eyeshadow was bright orange and she had on lipstick to match. Her eyeliner was the same lime green as some of the flowers on her dress. It almost hurt my eyes too much to look at her. Luckily, the Doctor and I didn't have to look at her for too long.

When we got down to the training center, most of the other tributes were already there. They were dressed the same as 'John' and I, except with different numbers on their sleeves. One of the training people from the Capitol, who I will admit looked much more normal than Kassidy did, motioned for us to join them.

"We are just waiting for three more tributes, and then we will begin." the trainer said. As soon as she said this, the last three tributes walked in. Two of them looked rather similar with blonde hair and blue eyes. They didn't look to be too far apart in age. One was about 14 years old and the other 15. I realized I had gotten rather good at recognizing and guessing what people's ages were.

The girl who looked to be about 15 was rather small and petite, though she looked like she was very intent on something. Intent on what, I couldn't tell. The other girl, who was about 14, was small as well. I would admit, it was kind of hard to tell the two girls apart. The one who was about 15 wore her hair down and it reached to about her shoulders. The other girl had her hair up in pig tails. It made her appear a little less mature that her older counterpart. The odd thing was, they both had the number '4' on their sleeves. I looked at the boy and he had a '4' on his sleeve as well.

_'How is that possible? Three people from one district in the same games?' _I thought to myself. I then counted the tributes around the room, including myself and 'John' and ended up with 25. This confused me. There were only supposed to be 24 tributes, meaning two from each district! This didn't make sense. I decided I might as well try to figure out what they're up to when we begin training.

"Alright everyone, today you will be training for the games. Out of all of you, only one will come out. Good luck and remember to do your best in training as well as the games. May the odds be ever in your favor." The trainer said to all of us. As soon as she finished speaking, everyone seperated from the group and went to their seperate stations. I grabbed 'John's' arm and I led him over to where I saw the two girls from four.

"So, how is it you're both from four?" I questioned the girls. They both just looked at me, smiled, and went back to what they were doing, which was making fish hooks. 'John' pulled me off to the side and spoke to me in a very hushed voice.

"Those two girls. They aren't both supposed to be here. Did you notice when we watched the reaping that Oceana was the one that got chosen?" 'John' said to me.

"Oceana's the younger one, right?" I questioned him. He nodded. I jumped a little bit as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I immediately looked behind me to find the two blonde girls from four.

"I'm Sabrina." said the older one, who still had her hand planted on my shoulder. I pushed her hand off of my shoulder and she smiled.

"I'm Oceana, as you surely already know." Said the younger of the two girls. I have just now realized, these two girls- the way I'm describing them- is it too confusing? Nevermind that.

Oceana and Sabrina smiled at us. Sabrina winked at 'John' and the two of them walked away, back to the fish hooks.

"Just ignore them. Let's move on to something else." 'John' said.

"Alright." I said to him. I then followed him over to the spears. "Since when did you like the idea of weapons?" I question him.

" I never said I liked weapons. I'm being forced to fight to the death, though, so I might as well be able to defend myself." He answered me. I nodded in response and picked up a spear, aiming it at one of the target dummies set up for us. I throw the spear, and I barely get it into the dummy's shoulder.

The Doctor and I practice with the spears for a while, and I eventually give up. The Doctor did rather well, though. He managed to get one or two spears in to the dummy's stomach, which was better than I did. My best shot landed in its shoulder, which was my first shot.

* * *

Over the course of the next two days, we do a lot of training. It's mostly survival skills that we do well at, but the Doctor- should I call him the Doctor/John- did rather well with the spears and a sword. I did okay with a knife, but I wouldn't say I was any better than the others. One girl that did really well with quite a few weapons, was Serena Night from District 12. I had heard Districts 10, 11 and 12 were more of the outcasts, so they didn't have experience with too many things like that, especially District 12. Sagebrush from District 7 was fantastic with an axe. He was somewhat skinny with brown hair that fell into his face, and bright green eyes that stood out above all of his other features. Wolfsbane, a tall, muscular boy with jet black hair, was hitting dummies left and right with a hunting knife. He was from District 1.

These seemed to be the tributes that really stood out to me. It was finally time for the private training sessions.

* * *

"Rose Tyler, District Three." A voice on the intercom said, calling my name. I went in to the training room. I was alone, and there were a few headless dummies imbedded with spears, most certainly from The Doctor/John. I immediately knew what I was going to try to do. It was something that I hadn't even practiced in training, but I knew that if I did it right, I would get a high score like I wanted.

Picking up a bow and a quiver of arrows, I ready myself at the side of the dummy and aim my arrow at the spear that is protruding from the dummy's chest. I shoot the arrow at the spear and I miss the first time, getting a few laughs and confused looks from the gamemakers. I ready another arrow and shoot it at the spear, splitting it in half. It looked as if it was a stick someone had broken over their knee. I use the rest of my arrows to split the rest of the spears. I then take one of the throwing axes and throw it at an unharmed dummy, impaling it in the shoulder. I am dismissed and I walk out of the training room with a smile on my face.

* * *

Later that night, they are announced the training scores. As the scores went across the screen, I saw the face of each tribute. Wolfsbane from District 1 got an 8. I waited until it got to another tribute I recognized. Next was 'John Smith' of District 3. He got a 10! Everyone in the room- Kassidy, Blitzmolga and I- were congratulating him. According to Blitzmolga, that was the highest score someone from District Three had ever gotten! Next up, I saw my score flash across the screen. It was merely a 6! Half the score that was possible to get! What had I done wrong? I sink down in my chair and the Doctor/John comes over to comfort me.

He kisses me on the cheek and we watch the other scores come across the screen. From District 4, the boy got a 7. Oceana got a 6 like me, and Sabrina got a 10 like the Doctor/John. We watched as the other scores went by and it got to Sagebrush from District 7. He got a 9, which was really good. The next tribute to come up on the screen that I recognized was Serena Night. She ended up with a score of 11! How was that even possible? That certainly wasn't something that I expected from a girl of District 12! All the scores were finished and I kissed the Doctor/John on the nose and headed off to my room to go to bed.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So, this is my longest chapter so far with over 2,000 words! Yay! Just so you guys know, you can still submit characters! The slots still open are as follows:**

**District 1 Female, District 2 Female, District 2 Male, District 5 Female, District 5 Male, District 6 Female, District 6 Male, District 7 Female, District 8 Female, District 8 Male, District 9 Female, District 9 Male, District 10 Female, District 10 Male, District 11 Female, District 11 Male, District 12 Male. If you wish to create a character, please check the author's note again, because I will be updating it as more characters are created!**

**Dear JEREMY (Anonymous user from ),**

**I will not be including Leela, because she is a canon character from Doctor Who (Tom Baker Era) and I don't want to include any canon characters other than the Doctor, Rose and the TARDIS. I may decide to include some more later, but not as tributes, sorry!**

**Sincerely,**

**Kaplan/KappyWrites**


	6. TARDIS Blue

I woke up in to the morning to the sound of someone knocking on my bedroom door.

"Come in." I said. They entered the room and I looked up from my pillow that I had my head resting on. It was Kassidy Gem, the escort who had been taking care of the Doctor/John and I as the tributes of District Three for this year's Hunger Games.

Today was to be the day of the interviews. During breakfast, the avox girl from the other day had giving me a nervous look and then proceeded to look at the floor until I was finished eating. After the Doctor/John and I ate breakfast, Blitzmolga brought us each downstairs to the main level to meet up with our stylists.

My stylist, Victrice, greeted me and said she was going to be getting me ready for my interview with Augustus Flickerman. She took a while, looking me over and trying to decide what would look good on me. She was hoping for me to make a big impression on the Capitol. Seeing as though I had only gotten a 6 for a training score, Victrice wanted me to not appear as weak as the careers may think I was. The Doctor/John had gotten a threatening 10, so I didn't figure he had to make much more of an impression. Then again, that was more up to him, his prep team and his stylist.

Blitzmolga Lee had spoken to Victrice before they brought me in to the room where she would get me ready for my interview. I wasn't sure what they were talking about because they were rather quiet, but I figured that it was about me. I pushed the thoughts of their conversation out of my mind.

For my interview, Victrice and my prep team had painted my nails a beautiful snowflake white, after they had already filed them into what the Capitol viewed as a perfect shape. She had me wearing a dress that was TARDIS blue. This particular shade of blue had become my favourite colour after traveling with the Doctor in the TARDIS for so long. A big smile spread across my face.

"John suggested it. He said you should both wear a medium to dark shade of blue." Victrice said to me. I approached the mirror and examined the rest of what I was wearing. I had a blue bracelet on my wrist that had two white stripes and a few clear gems on it. I wore a shiny necklace and my hair was styled like it never had been before. I looked absolutely beautiful! I ran my fingers through my silky, smooth hair. It wasn't dry and it wasn't greasy, it was the perfect medium in between the two.

"How do you like it?" Victrice questioned me about the dress she had put me in for the interview. I looked in the mirror again and smiled.

"I love it! It's perfect! What gave you this idea? This shade of blue is perfect!" I said to her.

"The color was John's idea. That clever little lover of yours. I just designed and created the dress." Victrice responded. I hugged Victrice for a second, released, and then spoke up, asking her a question.

"Can I see John before the interview?" I asked her.

"You will see him in line as you wait for the other tributes to do their interviews. You can talk to and see him then." Victrice said.

"Alright." I said, nodding slightly disappointed.

Victrice handed me some silver shoes to wear. They were sandals with somewhat of a heel that just elevated my feet a little bit. They were sparkly with a few gems on the straps of the sandals. My toe nails had been painted in the same way as my finger nails. I smiled. I had never felt so pretty since I started traveling with the Doctor. Victrice told me to follow her. She led me out of the room where she was getting me ready.

Bringing me out to the other tributes in the waiting line, Victrice showed me where to stand. I was right behind Sabrina in line and in front of the Doctor/John. I turned around to talk to him. When I saw what he was wearing, it made me smile. He was wearing his TARDIS blue, pinstriped suit that he would normally wear. He looked like the skinny boy he had always been in his 10th regeneration. His hair was in its usual mess that looked rather nice at the same time.

"This idea was fantastic! How did you convince them to do this?" I asked him quietly while waiting in line.

The first tribute's name was announced and she headed to the stage. "Jamie, District 1!" They had said when calling her up.

The Doctor/John responded to my question. "All you have to do is convince Blitzmolga and he does all the talking. He does a great job of convincing the prep teams and stylists." He said. I smiled. We waited in line as the next names were called.

"Wolfsbane, District 1!" They called, welcoming the second tribute to the stage. I had gotten lost in my own thoughts during the interviews of the District 2 tributes and didn't realize they had already gone until I heard my own name called.

"Rose, District 3!" They announced. I took a deep breath and walked up to the stage, confidently with a smile on my face. As I walked across the stage to my seat, I waved to the crowd. I sat down in the round chair and made sure I was sitting tall and not slouched down, relaxed in the chair. I wanted to make a strong and confident impression.

I looked towards Augustus with a smile. His hair was an unnatural fiery red and his eyebrows had been dyed the same colour. He had a shining bronze coloured suit on to match. His teeth were a perfect white as he smiled at the crowd. He then turned that smile to me.

"So, Rose Tyler of District Three, you look rather stunning tonight, if I may say so myself." Augustus said to me. I blushed a bit at his compliment.

"Thank you, Augustus. You do as well! The bronze really fits with your style tonight." I responded. Even though I didn't honestly think the Capitol style was the best, he didn't look too bad and I also wanted the Capitol to like me, so I had to be as positive as possible. He then moved on to the first question.

"So, what's going on between you and your District partner, John Smith? Do I sense a love story starting here?" He asked with a smile and a bit of a laugh.

"Ha ha, yeah, I guess you could say that. We've known eachother for a long time. It feels like I've loved him since he saved my life the first time we met. I'm not really going to elaborate on that though." I said.

"Ah, well, it's too bad you don't want to share what happened all those years ago, but I'm sure you're up for some other questions, right, Rose?" Augustus questioned me.

"Of course, Augustus." I said, smiling at him and then smiling at the crowd. They cheered wildly and I waved. I'm not sure if anyone could tell, but I was extremely nervous. I didn't even have the faintest idea what to say to a crowd of people so large. I'm not saying the people were large, just the number of people there was large.

Augustus asked the next question. "Now, what kind of arena are you hoping for an how well do you think you'll do if you end up in an arena like what you're hoping for?" He asked.

"Well," I said, having to think for a moment or two, "Probably something with a lot of places to hide, a lot of space and some level ground for running. I'm not too concerned about the biome as long as I can find food and water. If I end up in an arena like that, I think I will do rather well because I'm used to a lot of running, but I'm definately going to need help along the way, so I'm hoping to form some alliances." I respond to Augustus's question.

"I see. Do you have an alliance planned out?" Augustus said, asking me another question.

"I'm definately going to be with John, that's for sure. I was also thinking that I might end up with a few other people as well. I'm not sure who though. If they don't approach me by tonight, I will probably ask them some time before we go in to the arena." I answered him.

I look up at the clock that tells us how many minutes are remaining in the interview. Surprisingly, there are only three minutes remaining, meaning we've already been talking for seven minutes. I can tell that Augustus will probably ask one or two more questions to try and wrap it up.

"Rose, do you have a special token from your District?" Augustus asked. This causes me to pause for a moment. I then speak up, showing Augustus and the audience the key that I have on a necklace around my neck.

"It's a key charm on a necklace. John gave it to me. It's really special to me and it's the one thing in the world that gives me the most hope other than him." I said to Augustus, telling him the complete truth.

"Aw, that must mean a lot to you! I hope it will help you remain confident throughout the games. Now, before our time here is up, do you have anything you would like to say to your friends, family or other tributes?" Augustus said, asking me the final question for the night.

"Yes, actually. Fellow tributes, be warned. John and I are not a force to be reckoned with. We are stronger than we look and have been through more than any of you have when it comes to running for our lives. John and I are united and there is nothing you can do to tear us apart!" I say, extremely confidently in to the visible camera that is pointed at me. I then showed a bit of a smile that came out as somewhat of a grimice and the buzzer then went off.

"Everyone, that was Rose Tyler, District Three!" Augustus said, as I headed off the stage. When I am finally off of the stage, Blitzmolga, Kassidy and Victrice welcomed me and said their fair share of 'congratulations'. I smiled at them and adjusted the TARDIS key on it's necklace chain. The next tribute is called up to the stage for his interview.

"John, District 3!" Shouted the announcer. On the screen that was showing a view of the stage where the interviews would take place, I saw the Doctor/John plop down in the chair, looking rather relaxed. Most of his interview was similar to mine. He was asked about what type of arena he wanted and he had said either a desert or the arctic, which Augustus, the audience and I all found to be an odd choice. He said he was very confident in himself.

Augustus didn't bother to ask him about his alliance, and instead asked him about his weapon of choice. He answered that he wasn't going to reveal what it was, and that anyone who was paying attention over the three days of training would know. He also said that when it came to the arena, everyone would know.

Next, Augustus asked him about his token, which he said were his red converse trainers. His sonic screwdriver had been confiscated, but he didn't tell anyone but me that, which was ahead of time, before the interviews began.

Lastly, he was asked a question I don't think anyone expected.

"John, if it came down to you and Rose as the final two tributes, would you kill her, or die in her place." Augustus asked. The crowd went silent. Everyone could tell that this had been a very difficult question. After about a minute, he responded.

"I- I'm not really sure. Though, if it really came down to it, I think I'd give my life for her." He said.

"Aw, well, that's the true meaning of a love story. Thank you, John, that is all we have time for. Everyone, John Smith, District Three!" Augustus announced.

After all the interviews are finished, John and I meet back up. As soon as he walks over to me, I pull him towards me by his suit and we embrace in a kiss. After a little while, we see a camera flash and we pull away. We both look angrily at the person with the camera.

**EDIT:**  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, sorry I originally forgot to put in the author's note. Just so you guys know, you can still submit characters! The slots still open are as follows:**

**District 2 Female, District 2 Male, District 5 Female, District 5 Male, District 6 Female, District 6 Male, District 7 Female, District 8 Female, District 8 Male, District 9 Female, District 9 Male, District 10 Female, District 10 Male, District 11 Female, District 11 Male, District 12 Male. If you wish to create a character, please check the author's note again, because I will be updating it as more characters are created!**

**Dear Readers,**

**Readers on Wattpad, thank you all so much for your reads, comments and votes! Readers on Fanfiction, thank you so much for your reads, reviews, favorites and follows!**

**-Kaplan/KappyWrites**


	7. The Dead Die Among The Dead

I've been awake for no more than two hours, and I'm already in the hovercraft and I'm on my way to the launch station. The launch station, I was told, is where they send you up in to the arena. I meet up with Victrice and she gives me the clothes I need to change into. She has given me a long sleeved shirt and a zip up jacket, along with a pair of track suit bottoms, some warm socks and a pair of trainers. Judging by the clothes, I mentally attempted to guess what the arena would be like. The guesses ran through my head; Forest, Swamp, Rain Forest, Abandoned City, Mountains. It could be almost anything.

I made sure I still had the TARDIS key on a necklace around my neck and yes, I did. Victrice wished me the best of luck. She told me she would make sure Blitzmolga got me sponsors. I thanked her. Then, a voice came over an intercom, telling me to get in the glass tube that would be sending me up to the arena. Victrice showed me where to stand and I follow her instructions.

"Make sure you don't step off of that metal plate early. If you do step off early, you'll be blown to bits by land mines." She informs me before I step on to the plate. I nod, showing her that I understood, and headed over to the metal plate, standing on it. As soon as I did, a clear glass tube enclosed me. I immediately began to worry. I was thinking that these games would be the end of the Doctor and I.  
Soon, the plate began to rise. I was lifted up into an arena. I felt cold wind blowing in my face. As I looked around I saw it was nighttime, and the moon and stars were bright. The ground was covered in brown and yellow coloured dead grass. What startled me about this arena was that it was a cemetery. At least, in front of me, surrounding the golden cornucopia at the center was.

The cornucopia was filled with weapons and supplies, increasing with value and importance as you got nearer to the horn. As I surveyed who was near me, I saw one of the District Four girls, Oceana, to my right and the District twelve boy, Darien, to my left. Looking around, I found the locations of each of the tributes. Next to Darien was the other girl from Four, Sarbrina and next to her was Wolfsbane from District One. I then looked back over to the side with Oceana. Next to her was The Doctor/John. I glanced at him and he nodded. We were going in. Having agreed ahead of time that we were going in, it was only to get what we absolutely needed (what was nearer to us.) and then we would run. He pointed east, showing we'd be running in that direction.

Next to The Doctor/John was Sagebrush from District Seven. He looked strong and confident. To the left of Sagebrush was Serena from District Twelve and after her was the boy from four. Next to the boy from Four was the girl from One, Jamie and then the girl from Twelve, . I didn't have time to look all the way around, because the gong to begin went off. I immediately ran to the center. I went to grab a bag and ended up face to face with Sagebrush. He threw a knife at me which I managed to dodge just barely. He gave me a look that meant 'Run or you're dead' so I ran from the cornucopia without any supplies. Looking back for a brief second, I saw Wolfsbane slam the head of the District Six boy against a gravestone. I turned back to looking in front of me and followed The Doctor/John towards the east and into the dead forest.

When we found a safe place- or at least a place as safe as possible- The Doctor/John took his pack off of his back. Unzipping it, he took out the items that were in it. There was one sleeping bag, one full water bottle, a loaf of bread, and a few items that seemed out of place. The items that surprised us were a roll of old parchment and a writing quill with ink. There was also a small pocket mirror. Putting these things back in the pack, he put it on his back. We began walking, and as we were going, we scanned the woods with our eyes, making sure that no one was near by. As we were walking, the cannons to signal the deaths of the tributes in the bloodbath sounded. Eventually, we were rather deep in the woods and laid out our sleeping bag.

The Capitol seal then appeared in the sky and the faces of the dead were shown. They were shown in the order of District. First to appear was the boy from District Five. Next was the girl from Six and the girl from Seven. After them were the girl from Eight and the girl from Nine. Then, finishing it off were the boy from Ten and the girl from Eleven. I counted a total of seven deaths. When the anthem was finished, the Doctor and I got ready for bed. We would alternate who would have the sleeping bag, since I felt awkward being in the same sleeping bag as a guy. I got the sleeping bag for now and he would keep watch. Unfortunately, we had no weapons.

When I finally fell asleep, I began to have a nightmare.

_'Run, run, run.' That's all that was going through my mind. I was being chased and I was losing blood, fast. I was tackled and fell to the ground. The District Two boy was at my throat with a knife. I closed my eyes tight and then..._

The Doctor/John was shaking me awake. "You were shaking and crying in your sleep. You need to get up." The Doctor/John said to me.

I told him I would take the next watch. I got out of the sleeping bag and he got in. I stood on watch, holding a large stick I had found on the ground, ready to fight for our lives if I needed to.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, guys! I've just been working on a bunch of stories, so it's been difficult to update them all. I will try to keep up though!**

**The following characters can still be submitted!**

**District 2 Female, District 2 Male, District 5 Female, District 6 Male, District 8 Male, District 9 Male, District 10 Female, District 11 Male. If you wish to create a character, please check the author's note again, because I will be updating it as more characters are created!**

**The following tributes are still alive:**

**District One Female (Jamie), District One Male (Wolfsbane), District Two Female, District Two Female, District Three Female (Rose), District Three Male (John), District Four Females (Oceana and Sabrina), District Four Male (STILL NEEDED), District Five Female (STILL NEEDED), District Six Male (STILL NEEDED), District Seven Male (Sagebrush), District Eight Male (STILL NEEDED), District Nine Male (STILL NEEDED), District Ten Female (STILL NEEDED), District Eleven Male (STILL NEEDED), District Twelve Female (Serena), District Twelve Male (Darien).**

**Dear Readers,**

**Readers on Wattpad, thank you all so much for your reads, comments and votes! Readers on Fanfiction, thank you so much for your reads, reviews, favorites and follows!**

**-Kaplan/KappyWrites**


	8. Amara's Wishes

I could hear footsteps. They were moving closer and closer, causing fear to arise in my mind.

"I'm armed, so don't try anything!" I say to the tribute that I could hear. I considered having a large piece of wood in my hands being armed.

"I won't hurt you." they said. The tribute came closer and I could see their face. It was a girl, about thirteen years old. Pushing her hair out of her face, she looked at me. "Please, I just need an ally." She said to me. Her face was fear-filled.

"How do we know we can trust you?" A voice said from behind me. It was the Doctor/John. He gets up, walks over and stands next to me. "Give us your weapons." He continues.

The girl takes the knife off of her belt and hands it to him.

The Doctor/John backs up, the knife in his hand. I knew him all too well. He would never turn a weapon against someone unless they were severely threatening his life.

"What's your name?" I ask the girl.

"Amara." She responds.

"Nice to meet you, Amara. I'm Rose, and this is- John." I say, pausing, trying to think of what to call the Doctor/John.

Amara smiles and thanks us. Taking the pack off of her back, she opens it and takes out some supplies. There is a second sleeping bag and a full water bottle. She lies out the sleeping bag and offers it to me.

"There's someone with me. I probably should've told you. Can she stay here too?" Asks Amara.

"That's up to John." I say, motioning towards the Doctor/John.

"Sure. Where is she? Oh, hello." The Doctor/John says, as another girl walks up behind Amara. She is about 17 years old and she looks at me with her hazel eyes. The Doctor grins. He is like a teenage boy with a childhood crush.

"The name's Leah. I'm from District 10." She says. Leah has no weapons that I can see. I head over to the sleeping bag that Amara had laid down and I got inside of it. Then, Amara got in beside me, which was kind of strange, seeing as though she was basically a stranger to me. I ignore it and just lie there. The Doctor/John had already fallen asleep. I decide that I should take the first watch, so I get out of the sleeping bag. Before I can even offer it to Leah, she is sharing a sleeping bag with the Doctor/John.

As I was on watch, I had dozed off. I woke up to see, over by a tree in the distance, The Doctor and Leah. They were kissing.

I head over to them. I am as quiet as I can be, and once I'm behind The Doctor/John, I hit him in the back of the head with as much force as I can muster at the moment.

"What do you think you're doing?" I demand of the Doctor/John.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Sorry about such a short chapter. I have no writing muse right now.**

**Thank you, fangirl_bookworm for submitting the District Two Female character, Amara!**

**The following characters can still be submitted!**

**District 2 Male, District 5 Female, District 6 Male, District 8 Male, District 9 Male, District 10 Female, District 11 Male. If you wish to create a character, please check the author's note again, because I will be updating it as more characters are created!**

**The following tributes are still alive:**

**District One Female (Jamie), District One Male (Wolfsbane), District Two Female (Amara), District Two Male(STILL NEEDED), District Three Female (Rose), District Three Male (John), District Four Females (Oceana and Sabrina), District Four Male (STILL NEEDED), District Five Female (STILL NEEDED), District Six Male (STILL NEEDED), District Seven Male (Sagebrush), District Eight Male (STILL NEEDED), District Nine Male (STILL NEEDED), District Ten Female (Leah), District Eleven Male (STILL NEEDED), District Twelve Female (Serena), District Twelve Male (Darien).**

**Dear Readers,**

**Readers on Wattpad, thank you all so much for your reads, comments and votes! Readers on Fanfiction, thank you so much for your reads, reviews, favorites and follows!**

**-Kaplan/KappyWrites**


End file.
